


I just wanna chat, i promise

by Hooters



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam doesnt deserve love, Adam should be jailed, Another crack fic i guess lol, Author has ADHD so there will probably be plot holes but ill try my best, Help, Idk if i should ship Tadashi and Adam, Immediatley, KillAdam2021, M/M, Matchablossom do be actin like Miyas parents tho, Memes, Miya likes cats, Not in a weird out of character way tho, Probably in later chapters but i wanna incorporate it cuz i think twitter fics r funny, Social Media, Tadashi will probs be mentioned, Texting, Twitter, We arent looking for another Sugamama or Dadchi thing here, fuck adam, idk how to spell immediately, im only on episode 6, immediatly, lol, obviously, references, simping, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooters/pseuds/Hooters
Summary: Kool-AidMancreated a groupKool-AidMannamed the groupSkater BoizKool-AidManaddedCatBoy,Snowand 4 others to the chatKool-AidManWelcomeKool-AidManTO NEVERLAND!CatBoyWhy the fuck did you add the pedophile? dumb bitch istg
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	1. A new groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> My first real fic :)
> 
> Im not very experienced in writing so please go easy on me lmao
> 
> Ive created a chat fic since ive only seen like one so far and chat fics are some of the best 
> 
> In case youre confused, heres whos who:
> 
> Kool-AidMan - Reki
> 
> Snow - Langa
> 
> CatBoy - Miya
> 
> CherryBerry - Cherry 
> 
> HunkyMuscleMan - Joe
> 
> EmoClown - Shadow
> 
> Hisoka2.0 - Adam

_**Kool-AidMan** created a group_

_**Kool-AidMan** named the group **Skater Boiz**_

_**Kool-AidMan** added **CatBoy** , **Snow** and 4 others to the chat_

**2:38PM**

**Kool-AidMan:** Welcome

**Kool-AidMan:** TO NEVERLAND!

**CatBoy:** Why the fuck did you add the pedophile? dumb bitch istg

**Hisoka2.0:** I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!

**EmoClown:** The fact that you knew it was directed at you tho… (◑_◑)

**CherryBerry:** FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP ADDING ME TO GROUPS IM FUCKING BUSY

**HunkyMuscleMan:** LOL

**CherryBerry:** I will not hesitate to chop off your sorry excuse of a dick you ape

**Kool-AidMan:** I made a skating group chat :)

**CatBoy:** Don't we already have one of those??

**Kool-AidMan:** Yeah but Adam isn't in it lol

**CherryBerry:** For a fucking reason

**HunkyMuscleMan:** Did you miss the part where he straight up decked Cherry with his board? 

**Hisoka2.0:** That was justified

**CatBoy:** Literally shut the fuck up. Like shut the fuck up. Im finna call the police on yo ass. on god bitch

**Hisoka2.0** Jesus christ okay i'm sorry wtf

**Hisoka2.0:** Whose child even is this anyway. Where are your parents??

**CherryBerry:** Mine bitch back the fuck up 

**HunkyMuscleMan:** We surprise adopted him like the kings we are

**CherryBerry:** Shut up you fucking Ape i will hit you

**HunkyMuscleMan:** Aww love you too bae (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥

**3:42AM**

**CatBoy:** Hey anybody wanna skate with me

**Hisoka2.0:** Hell yeah where we droppin boys

**CatBoy:** Ew not you

**CatBoy:** Pedo lookin ass 

**Hisoka2.0** FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE I JUST GET EXCITED WHEN I SKATE WITH YOU GUYS!!

**CherryBerry:** Oh yeah you looked sooo excited when you tried to hit a home run with my face

**Hisoka2.0:** I already said i was sorry (╥﹏╥)

**EmoClown:** NO LEAVE THE EMOTICONS ALONE YOU FREAK

**EmoClown:** Also why are you all awake? Miya you’re a child you need sleep!!

**CatBoy:** Sleep? I don't need sleep! Its summer time 

**CherryBerry:** I have insomnia 

**HunkyMuscleMan:** why are you losers messaging so much its like 3am

**Snow:** oh hey you guys are awake? Anyone wanna come skate with me

**Kool-AidMan:** Bet let's go

**CatBoy:** Finally someone who isn't sleep obsessed omfg

**EmoClown:** Don't die please my manager likes you guys

**CatBoy:** SIMP

**Kool-AidMan:** Lol simp

**Snow:** idk what that means but SIMP

**CherryBerry:** im coming too

**HunkyMuscleMan:** I guess i'll come too then lol

**EmoClown:** _sigh_ I guess i'll come to chaperone then

**Hisoka2.0:** Can i co-

**CatBoy:** NO FUCK OFF

**3:02PM**

**Snow:** Can someone help me do math please Reki is really bad at it

**Kool-AidMan:** I AM NOT YOU JUST SUCK AT LEARNING!

**CatBoy:** Lol nah 

**CherryBerry:** Sure what are you stuck on?

**Snow:** Multiplication

**CherryBerry:** How fuckin dumb-

**Hisoka2.0:** DON'T WORRY LITTLE LANGA I’LL HELP YOU!! 

**Snow:** Oh nevermind i got it

**EmoClown:** oh good

**EmoClown:** wait aren't you in class right now?

**Snow:** ...

**Snow:** no comment

**EmoClown:** Bruh-

**11:02PM**

**Snow:** Just came out to my mother, feeling good

**CherryBerry:** What the fuck-

**EmoClown:** Oh congrats kid! What'd she say?

**Snow:** She thought i was talking about a girl at first but she got it in the end. She was supportive tho 

**CherryBerry:** lmao my parents tried to give me an exorcism it was pretty funny ngl

**HunkyMuscleMan:** Wtf i thought you still had nightmares about that tho?

**CherryBerry:** Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhut the fuck uuuuuup

**Hisoka2.0:** My aunts beat me whenever i asked them about gay people

**CherryBerry:** I-

**HunkyMuscleMan:** Huh-

**EmoClown:** Oop-

**Snow:** Oh my-

**Kool-AidMan:** ...

**CatBoy:** um- chile, anyways so-

**CatBoy:** My parents are really cool about gay people

**EmoClown:** i have two dads :)

**Kool-AidMan:** My fam vibes ngl

**Snow:** Anyways, you guys are going to S tonight right?

**EmoClown:** SURE ARE KIDDO!! WOOO

**EmoClown:** IM GONNA BEAT YOU ALL INTO A PULP!

**Kool-AidMan:** We’ll see about that, old man

**EmoClown:** IM ONLY 24!!!


	2. Seriously guys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CherryBerry:** Murder is always an option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yeah boys chapter 2 
> 
> thanks for the positivity on chapter 1 <3 ya'll are pretty cool ngl 
> 
> Incase anyone forgot, heres whos who:
> 
> Kool-AidMan - Reki
> 
> Snow - Langa
> 
> CatBoy - Miya
> 
> CherryBerry - Cherry
> 
> HunkyMuscleMan - JOE
> 
> EmoClown - Shadow
> 
> Hisoka2.0 - ADAM

**01:30AM**

**CatBoy:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM FUCKING TRAUMATISED

 **CherryBerry:** SHut the fuck up right fucking now or so help me

 **EmoClown:** We only just left S and you guys are already causing trouble? 

**EmoClown:** Seriously guys?

 **CatBoy:** Im never following Joe and Cherry home evr aagain i need bleach immediately 

**HunkyMuscleMan:** YOU SHOULDVE LISTENED WHEN I TOLD YOU TO HITCH A RIDE WITH SHADOW

 **Hisoka2.0:** Wtf did the child do??

 **CherryBerry:** Don’t. You. DARE

 **CatBoy:** I WALKED IN ON JOE AND CHERRRYYYY

 **Kool-AidMan:** OH MY GOD YOUVE DONE IT TOO?!

 **EmoClown:** THIS ISNT THE FIRST TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED??!!

 **CherryBerry:** Murder is always an option

 **Hisoka2.0:** I FUCKING KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP

 **Hisoka2.0** I FUCKING KNEW IT!!

 **CherryBerry:** Shut the fuck up you’re LITERALLY a pedophile

 **EmoClown:** YOU’RE FUCKING JOE?!

 **Kool-AidMan:** LOL HES NOT JUST FUCKING JOE

 **Kool-AidMan:** HES A BOTTOM! HAHAHA

 **Snow:** Wait but you’re a bottom too???

 **Hisoka2.0:** Oop- interesting info 

**CatBoy:** Could you stop acting like a pedophile for like 5 fucking minutes

 **Hisoka2.0** why are you so mean :(

 **Hisoka2.0:** And can we please drop the pedophile thing :(

 **CatBoy:** n e v e r

**11:22AM**

**EmoClown:** MY MANAGER IS SO PRETTY >:(

 **CherryBerry:** Okay? And? 

**HunkyMuscleMan:** Cherry is pretty and you dont see me goin around shouting it tf

 **Hisoka2.0:** Lol thats gay

 **CherryBerry:** Kill yourself. Right fucking now. If you dont do it i will. Wack ass hoe istg

 **HunkyMuscleMan:** I got murder on my mind (>‿◠)✌

 **Hisoka2.0:** Yall talk alot of shit for people who have never beaten me in a beef before

 **Snow:** Didnt you turn around and punt cherry with your skateboard when he was winning??

 **Kool-AidMan:** that skateboard looks demonic ngl

 **CatBoy:** HES NOT JUST A PEDO

 **CatBoy:** HES A SATANIST

 **EmoClown:** Have you ever considered devoting yourself to our lord and saviour Jesus Christ?

 **CherryBerry:** Amen bitch 

**HunkyMuscleMan:** jESUS TAKE THE WHEEEL

 **CatBoy:** TAKE IT FROM MY HAANDS

 **Hisoka2.0:** What the fuck 

**Snow:** If god is real, then why have i never seen him? 

**Kool-AidMan:** Mans probably afraid of us haha

 **CherryBerry:** im afraid of you

 **CatBoy:** As you should ≧◉◡◉≦

**2:33AM**

**Hisoka2.0:** Anyone wanna come skate with me?

 **Hisoka2.0:** …

 **Hisoka2.0:** Guys??

 **Hisoka2.0:** Helloo???

 **Hisoka2.0:** guys i can literally see you reading these messages

 **Hisoka2.0:** GUYYYYSSSSS

 **Hisoka2.0:** …….

 **Hisoka2.0:** man fuck ya’ll

**7:34AM**

**HunkyMuscleMan:** LOL ya’ll really left him on read

 **CherryBerry:** yeah no shit 

**CatBoy:** sorry but i dont skate with pedophiles 

**Snow:** I promised Reki i wouldnt skate with HIM anymore

 **Kool-AidMan:** im fucking watching you

 **CherryBerry:** wait

 **CherryBerry:** how come none of your parents are concerned about how ADAM acts around you?

 **CherryBerry:** like why dont they care?

 **HunkyMuscleMan:** Shit yeah whats up with that?

 **Snow:** I just tell my mom im working 

**Kool-AidMan:** My mom is too busy with my little sisters

 **CatBoy:** my parents just dont really care what i do as long as i keep winning awards and stuff

 **CherryBerry:** im about to adopt you omfg

 **CherryBerry:** Watch out bitch, mamas comin

 **HunkyMuscleMan:** Uhhh

 **HunkyMuscleMan:** I’ll go restrain him i guess

 **CatBoy:** NO

 **CatBoy:** let him take me

 **CatBoy:** I can finally have a real childhood

 **EmoClown:** Shit thats depressing

 **Hisoka2.0:** dont worry Langa i’ll adopt you!!!!!

 **CatBoy:** BARK BARK WOOF WOOF BARK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and feedback please! This fic might be long, might not be, it really depends on whether i stay inspired and people enjoy reading! alot more effort was put into this than my other fic ngl (though that should be expected since my other fic is a 300 word crack fic written on pure impulse. Thank my ADHD for that mess and also this one tbh) 
> 
> I have a tiktok for anyone curious btw, its hootersao3 cuz im really creative like that :) i havnt posted much but i might post about fic updates and whatnot if youre ever interested lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading tho :)


End file.
